sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Zack the wolf
BIG REBOOT SOON Zack is the prince and last of his tribe and is Sam the rabbit's best friend. He is normally found in the forest doing his own thing. He is very independent and has super-human strength. He is not one who likes to joke around all the time but he still isn't really serious. Basic info Age: 14 Gender: male Species: wolf Alignment: good Personality: serious, tough, brave, independent, eager to do the right thing Likes: nature, combat, meditating, jungle Dislikes: man kind destroying nature, technology, evil Type: power Relations FRIENDS/ALLIES * Sam the rabbit (best friend) * Eve the kangaroo * Bailey the cat RIVAL/NEUTRAL * Rocket the hedgehog * Pad the Weasel * Jayden the Raven (rival) ENEMIES * Pr Zugan * James the porcupine * Anyone who destroys the jungle Abilities Bow staff He has a bow staff and is very skilled with it. He has been training with his staff ever since he was young. Wolf magic Back when his tribe was alive, they used an ancient magic known as wolf magic. Wolf magic has powers unknown to all except Zack but he likes to keep them secret. Zack has learnt how to use this magic quite effectively. When fully unleashed, wolf magic is an almost unstoppable force making the user contain loads of powers and abilities. Zack is the only one known using this power since his tribe is extinct besides him. Some of the powers accessible with wolf magic are projectiles, blades, shields and more Super-human strength ''' Zack was born with super strength in his blood. He can rip trough steel. He can further increase his power with some assistance from his wolf magic. '''Martial Arts Zack is a skilled martial artist and is one of the greatest fighters out of the people he has met. Stats Strength: 9 Speed: 5.5 Agility: 6 Intelligence: 8 Defence: 8 Transformations Unleashed wolf magic When Zack uses all his wolf magic and focuses immensely he will be able to turn into a being filled with power and magic. He can jump great distances, breath in space, improve his speed and power 2000 times and much much more. He is practically invincible and can be only hurt by a force stronger than him. He can transform into this through focusing deeply and using up all his energy and after the transformation he will be tired and weak and easy to attack. He will only ever use this form as a last stand and if needed to otherwise he will avoid the transformation. Zaha the wolf Zaha is Zack's female counterpart from GF-2. Name: Zaharina the wolf Age: 14 Gender: female Personality: kinda serious, brave, tough Type: power Difference: she is more relaxed Sonic riders Gear name: Grey beast Gear model: board Gear type: power Speed: 5 Turn: 7 Dash: 6 Limit: 7 Curve: 7 Boost: 6 Power: 9 Level 1: Zack hits the closest one to him with his tail, slowing them down for 5 seconds. Level 2: Zack hits the closest one to him with his tail a bit harder, slowing them down for 8 seconds. Level 3: Zack hits the closest one to him with his bow staff, slowing them down for 10 seconds. Level 4: Zack hits everyone around him with his bow staff, slowing them down for 12 seconds. Level 5: Zack uses wolf magic and has a big boost, while this boost is happening he is invincible. Gallery Zack vs Jayden.jpg|Zack vs Jayden Zack (unleashed wolf magic).jpg|Zack (unleashed wolf magic) Zack the wolf in a new style I'm trying.jpg|Zack in a new style I'm trying Merry Christmas by Sam237.jpg|Merry Christmas by Sam, Zack and Bailey cartoon comics style mysterygift1.png|Mystery Gift Quotes "Release your inner beast" "You're such a weakling" "I'll show you power" "Don't you mock my tribe like that" Trivia He is the last of his tribe. He was originally a blue monkey named Michael. His bow staff was carved by himself out of a special kind of wood and is hard to even crack. Category:Royalty Category:Power type characters Category:Good Category:Male Category:Sam237s characters Category:Young Category:Prince Category:Tribe Members Category:Strong Category:Wolf Category:Wolves Category:Team free Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Teenager Category:Fighter